horror_movie_hottiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie
Sophie is a minor character in Wrong Turn 3 and appears as the best friend of the protagonist, Alex. Sophie is a young, busty collage girl with a cheerful personality. She is the girlfriend to Brent. She is the first character to die in wrong turn, being killed by 3 fingers, one of the main antagonists of the film. Personality Not much of Sophie's personality was shown as she only had a small amount of screen time before her death. That being said she does show some characteristics. Sophie is an in general cheerful, upbeat and playful person who seems to be smiling most of the time. She likes to joke around with her friends in a childish manner, particularly her boyfriend who she cheerfully chats with before going to have sex. Her most prominent character trait is sexualised mindset. Sophie is very much as her friend Alex calls her, 'a total exhibitionist'. Sophie took the first opportunity she could to take her bikini top off and go topless, claiming that 'the girls need to breath'. Her topless nudity is a refection of her sexualised mindset. This mindset later manifests itself in her flirtatious attitude when in the presence of her boyfriend Brent. She openly appears to like being known as a slut, asking Brent in a playful tone 'Alex thinks I'm a slut, do you think I'm a slut' before proceeding to being sexual interaction. She seems to have an infatuation with her breasts constantly personifying them. She even asks Brent 'I thought you loved my tits'. Overall, despite her sexual mindset, Sophie is a polite and kind individual who is always smiling. Appearance Sophie has dark brown bust length hair. Her hair only appears in one style during the movie (as she only has a few minutes of screen time before being killed) and that is straight and out but slightly messy due to being on an adventure/camp. She generally has it over one shoulder, either left or right depending on where she wants it which creates a part on the opposing side. She has ice blue eyes, thin eyebrows, a slightly wide nose, plump cheeks and wide lips (which are covered in pink lipstick). She also has a slightly tanned (Caribbean tan) skin tone. Sophie has a slender and yet slightly 'fuller' figure due to her being very slightly muscular. Her body shape waist down is quite straight with little curvature, she is slender but her waist very defined and appears to be a straight down from her bust to her hips, her hips are a little larger then her waist which creates some curvature on the bottom (most notable when sitting) but ultimately she has a pretty straight figure from the bust down. However she has a slight hourglass shape due to her waist difference but most notably her large breasts. She has quite large breasts, 34D to be exact, which are distinctively firm despite being so large and completely natural. They keep a soft round shape on her chest, maintaining this shape even without a bra, even while lying down they appear to stay relatively firm. Sophie only appears in two outfits durning her short screen time. The first is the standard gear she wears while white water rafting in order to get to the camp site. This is a wetsuit, helmet and sunglasses. After getting off the raft and for the rest of her screen time she appears wearing a blue halter, string bikini top that leaves a large gap in the center for cleavage. With this she also wears a pair of blue cotton short shorts that extends from the bottom of her hips to her upper thigh, just below the groin area exposing all of her midriff, the shorts appear to be tracksuit like, with a soft material and pull strings. Minutes later she takes off the bikini top, spending the rest of her screen time topless in order to 'let the girls breath'. Story Sophie is on an adventure camping trip with her collage friends Alex and Tray and her boyfriend, Brent. She arrives with them via white water rafting down the river to find a suitable location. Upon arrival she gets out of the raft, taking her life jacket, hard hat and wetsuit off, chasing into a blue bikini top with matching fabric short shorts. The group then moves up Death Upon Brent's return Alex leaves, telling them "You guys. ''' '''Don't do anything that will scare the animals." Implying she expects them to have sex. As Alex leaves Sophie smiles flirtatiously at Brent who then walks over, laying next to her. She then proceeds to mount Brent, sitting on his stomach. Sophie, flicking her hair to her right, asks Brent "Alex thinks I'm a slut. Do you think I'm a slut?" to which he replies "Yes but that what I love about you" while running his hands down her waist to her thighs. This prompts Sophie to add "I thought you loved my tits" to which Brent replies "I do. You have perfect tits" proceeding to rest his hand on her bare breasts, claiming "I could hold them forever". Just then an arrow pierces Sophie's back, traveling all the way though and exiting though her left breast and through Brent's had. Sophie sheiks in pain while a shocked Brent yells and jumps up at the sight of 3 fingers, leaving a pained Sophie crouched on hands and knees, crying but wheezing due to her punctured lung. Sophie then looks up to Brent in fear, still wheezing and crouched in pain, but Bent runs away before Sophie mutters her final words "Please Help Me!". Still panting on the floor Sophie attempts to crawl away from 3 fingers. In all the commotion Alex returns. She arrives just to witness a desperate Sophie being hit with another arrow from 3 finger, this one through her skull and out her eye socket, holding her severed eye at the end. Sophie is killed instantly, collapsing onto her back. Alex gasps in horror as 3 eyes comes over the Sophie's corpse, eating her eye. Videos Gallery WrongTurn3-Cliffe-HD-01-hd.png Sophie.png Louise-Cliffe-nude-topless-Wrong-Turn-3-Left-for-Dead-2009-HD-1080p-0001.jpg Louise-Cliffe-nude-topless-Wrong-Turn-3-Left-for-Dead-2009-HD-1080p-0003.png|Sophie topless (Full body) SophieFull.png ezgif.com-resize.gif|Brent grabbing Sophie's waist Louise-Cliffe-nude-topless-Wrong-Turn-3-Left-for-Dead-2009-HD-1080p-0005-2.png Louise-Cliffe-nude-topless-Wrong-Turn-3-Left-for-Dead-2009-HD-1080p-0008-2.png sophie1.gif|"Alex thinks I'm a slut. Do you think I'm a slut?" ezgif.com-video-to-gif.gif|"I thought you love my tits" Wt3-2.jpg 3.png sophiepain1.gif ezgif.com-video-to-gif-2.gif ezgif.com-video-to-gif-3.gif MV5BODU0NjRmMzQtNTllOS00M2QyLTk5ZTItYzgxNDY5YTY3NWNmXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTk1ODg5ODA@._V1_-2.jpg 3282.png sophiegrab.png